Worldwide
by AmacLucky13
Summary: They'll be thinking about each other worldwide... HIATUS.
1. Preface

Preface

Kendall Knight never dreamed he would ever end up in Hollywood with a chance to make all the dreams he had never really thought about come true. He never dreamed about being famous when he was a little boy. He never thought about going to LA to become a singer. He never wanted to be a part of a boy band called Big Time Rush. He never thought about how well he could sing.

For him it was all about hockey. He wanted nothing more than to become a professional hockey player. The pay never mattered to him. The glory never mattered to him. It wasn't about winning or losing. It was about winning a trophy for him. No, all that mattered to him was getting out on that ice and being the best he could be. He wanted to become a great professional hockey player just to prove he could. To prove to everyone who ever thought it was unrealistic it could be done. He wanted to prove it to all the nay-sayers as well as to himself he could defy the odds stacked against him.

He never once thought the odds that would eventually be stacked against him were going to be whether or not he could perform on stage for two hours. Learning how to dance or sing the proper notes wasn't a big priority for him.

Maybe for James who had always wanted to be a singer but not to him, Carlos, or Logan who all had their own dreams they wanted to pursue. Kendall wanted to be a hockey player. Logan wanted to become a doctor. Carlos wanted to be a superhero. James was the one who wanted to be famous. When he was finally given an opportunity to go after his dream the guys supported it and helped him the only way they knew how. Kendall never once thought Gustavo would choose him over James just because he had the guts to stand up to him. Verbally attacking someone actually gained him some points, go figure. The others pretty much had said if they were handed this dream that they'd take it.

Despite himself he found he wanted the dream too after not too long. He found his dreams and goals for becoming a hockey player shifting into becoming a famous popstar with his friends. He found himself wanting BTR to succeed at all costs. He found himself wanting the superstardom despite it all. Kendall actually wanted the things only James had wanted before out of the four of them.

Living in LA was amazing. He loved the Palm Woods though he did find himself missing the icy cold temperatures of Minnesota at times. He had become so accustomed to snow and the cold it hadn't fazed him much growing up so much so he loved the cold snow. The heat of LA got to him sometimes so to keep his head he found a nice ice rink to go skating on. It reminded him of where he came from.

Things were always crazy working at Rocque Records. It was hard sometimes to get along with Gustavo but he managed although he could never keep himself from talking back. Nothing was ever exactly done right. Griffin always wanted something done one way while Gustavo wanted it another and the guys wanted something altogether different. It was very insane at times. Tricks, pranks, and arguments were always involved somehow as they tried to get their demo done. Getting their demo picked was whole other fiasco better left in the past. Once their demo was picked things didn't slow down or get easier as they rushed to get their full album done, released, and their concert together.

Their first concert didn't go off without a hitch either. It was canceled then put back on after Gustavo bought Big Time Rush from Griffin selling everything including his mansion in order to do so. Once the concert was done and they got their tour everything finally fell into place and all that was left was actually going on tour.

Everything though got crazy once the tour was over, at least, they did for Kendall.

According to Griffin who according to Gustavo owns all of their butts has said Kendall sells the best amongst the teen girl audience. It would be to their benefit if he was exposed to the public in a different manner such as television or through film. Griffin seemed to pose it as a suggestion but there was an underlying hint of do it or else lurking beneath the suggestion. So, immediately Gustavo set Kelly on a hunt to find a show or a movie to stick Kendall in to get more exposure to the public.

Kendall was taken to 20 or 30 auditions. He kept claiming he wasn't much of an actor but apparently people seemed to like him. Multiple casting directors gave Kendall callbacks but Gustavo always found something wrong with each one. He kept tossing each callback out one by one as they called Kendall back making Kendall very confused. He thought the point was to actually get a part in a show or a movie but Gustavo already had one in mind. It was a new show casting unknowns and Gustavo thought it would be a good way for Kendall to be exposed. So, Gustavo sent Kendall to the auditions for the new show.

"Hi," he said. Kendall held his hand out to the girl he was playing opposite of for his audition. "I'm Kendall Knight."

"Jo Taylor," she said softly with a bright smile.

* * *

**A.N. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue with this story. It'll be an actual story not one shots. Also it follows the BTR timeline of the first season and will pick up right after their tour. However, the difference is that Jo and Kendall haven't met yet. This is where my story comes in. **

**So let me know what you think good or bad and if you would like me to keep writing this story for you guys. Just let me know. :)**


	2. One

One

Kendall sighed leaning his head back against the wall just outside the room for audition. There were so many guys here right now Kendall was beginning to wonder what the big deal about this role there was. It didn't matter all that much to him though. He didn't believe he stood a chance at getting it compared to the rest of the other actors here. They wanted unknowns. Kendall was sure he was only being offered roles from everyone else because of his name and the audience he could bring with him to their show or movie. For this show they want to let the show speak for itself. They want the show to stand on its own two feet. All Kendall really had to do was make it through this audition and hope once it was over Gustavo and Griffin would give up with the idea of him acting.

Kendall had his script in his lap, his head against the wall, and he was twiddling his thumbs together on top of his script. He didn't want to be an actor. He didn't want a role on some show. He just wanted to get through this so he can say to Gustavo he at least tried. Knowing Griffin though what were they going to have to do in order to get out of this? What was he going to do to convince Gustavo otherwise? Kendall had figured after a while Griffin would change his mind and demand something else from Gustavo and the guys but he hadn't. He seemed so bent on having Kendall on screen someway.

It was really draining. He wasn't able to hang out with his friends or just hand out by the pool since he had to come to more and more of these things. Sometimes back to back so he would have to miss out on all the stuff the guys were doing without him. He wanted to hang out with his friends. He had come to LA with his friends so he wouldn't have to leave them behind. Now he was doing it anyway. He was supposed to become a famous actor and have his name in lights according to Griffin whether or not Kendall wanted it. He wondered what the guys were doing right now without him. Something crazy? Something fun? Hanging out by the pool with Camille and all of their friends? Whatever they were doing though had to be more fun than this.

"Kendall Knight?" Someone said.

Kendall raised his hand and the woman at the door to the role motioned for him to follow her. He reluctantly stood from his seat and slipped through the door with the woman. Sitting at the table were people he didn't even begin to know or want to know. There was a back drop with two bar stool seats. One of them was taken by a blonde girl who looked to be about his age. Her hair was done up in some sort of elaborate braid Kendall saw girls do all the time. It made him wonder how they didn't get headaches all the time. He also had to wonder why they did it so much, most girls look better with their hair down all the time.

One of the people at the table in front of the back drop instructed him to take a seat so Kendall sat beside the other girl who smiled warmly at him. It was an open and inviting smile. She seemed nice enough and not crazy or stuck-up. Qualities very difficult to find here in LA as you'd have an easier time finding people who will do anything to succeed including stepping on people even people they care about. There are people here who care only about looks, or themselves, or nothing at all. For Kendall this town is the exact opposite of what he believes in. Kendall hates pretending to be something he's not which is why he defines himself as such a horrible actor. If his heart's not in it he never succeeds in anything. He probably could be a good actor if he bothered to care.

Kendall took the seat beside the blonde girl who turned to look at him. She held her hand out towards him with the same warm, welcoming smile she had on when he walked in. As he turned to look at her he could see in her eyes she was sincere. It wasn't a fake smile or gesture just seem like a nice person. She was one. Kendall took her hand gently.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight." He said.

"Jo Taylor," she spoke softly. "I play Rachel and I assume you're here to audition for the part of Drake?"

Kendall nodded as he retracted his hand from hers. He looked down at the script as she gave him the page number. It was odd actually. Most of the time the person you're reading with will sit behind the table while they record you, it seemed odd to him she was actually sitting up here with him. He shook it off though and just went on with the audition.

For once he actually felt comfortable though doing this. Usually he feels so uncomfortable like everything he does is being securitized from the way he's dressed to the way he holds himself. However, Jo was so relaxed with an easy going smile on his face he couldn't help but feel the same way. She gave him something to focus on aside from the camera or the people sitting behind the table taking notes as he read through the part. The people sitting behind the table normally never smile or try to make a connection with you. It's more like they're just robots programmed to do a certain task and that's what they do.

Reading with Jo though he could see just how much she really loved acting by the way she threw herself into the role. Not the way Camille did it by being that person all the time to make sure she has it down. It was more like Jo found a way to have fun in the role no matter what she was talking about. For once he actually found himself interested in acting.

"Nice job," Jo said to him once his audition was over. She was walking him out of the audition room so they could bring in the next actor. "How long have you been acting?"

"I'm not an actor," Kendall admitted.

She gave him a look stopping by the door to really look at him. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm being forced to by my producer or boss whatever you want to call him." Kendall said softly. He shrugged his shoulders. "They think it'll be good publicity for my band Big Time Rush."

"So, that's where I've seen you before." Jo said. Recognition dawned on her. "I thought you looked familiar. I have your CD."

For a moment he wondered if it would change her demeanor towards him but she just said she really liked the music. The four of them have good voices too. Her personality or the way she talked to him didn't change and he had to say he liked that about her. He hated when people recognized him and suddenly treated him differently. He wanted people to like him for him not because he can sing.

"How long have you been acting?" Kendall asked.

"Since I was six but I've been a singer since before I could actually talk." Jo chuckled softly. "At least that's what my parents tell me."

"How do you do it?" Kendall asked suddenly. "Lose yourself in a role like that? Acting to me means being someone you're not and I'm not that kind of person."

Jo shrugged. "I guess I just look at it like it's a chance to try something new. You can be anything; vampire, superhero, bad guy, good guy, and you don't actually have to be that person. It's a way to be someone else without breaking the law or just to have a good time. There's a grain of truth in every role you play and I guess it's a way to let those sides of you out in a healthy fashion. I believe we're all a little bad sometimes or a hero. That's how I see acting."

"I never thought of it that way before." Kendall said softly. "Well, I should go. I'm late for rehearsals."

He waved goodbye before disappearing around the corner. She seemed nice enough, friendly, and interesting. Maybe working on this show wouldn't be so bad, he thought to himself. Especially not if he has the chance to work with her every day, acting might not be so bad.

* * *

**A.N. Alright here's chapter one! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think about it good or bad! PM's or reviews are alright by me. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Two

Two

Jo Taylor had practically grown up on stage. She loved everything about it. The idea of pretending to be someone you're not and getting to do and see things you never normally would was always fun. It was like when you were a kid and you could pretend to be anyone you wanted. She had to say she loved singing more than she did acting. Music was a chance to let your voice get heard. You could speak from the heart and no one would question it. It was a chance to say how you felt. She loved it about music and it was her escape from the world that along with reading a good book and letting herself get lost in the pages.

She had hoped when she came to Hollywood she would find a way to make her music career come true instead she was offered a role on a new CW show called New Town High. She took the offer without qualm. She did love acting and in the meantime she could continue working on her music until something came up or she found a way to make it work.

She loved living in LA and had never been so grateful to her parents for letting her come out here to try to live out her dream. Her father had come with her since his job had a better travel ability, he could work pretty much from wherever he was. Her mother on the other hand owned a successful set of store back in their hometown and around. She was needed there constantly to keep order in the stores there. People tend to fall apart when her mother takes a vacation. Jo could remember every time they got home from a vacation the first day her mother had returned to work she would come home with mountains of paperwork complaining about the people she had working for her. It seemed like it had become a ritual over the years now.

The one thing Jo had promised herself when coming here was that she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her dream. She wanted this. She had promised her parents she would make it work. She would go to school, get good grades, and eventually graduate. Jo had promised herself she wouldn't try and add a boyfriend to the list of everything she had to do. Trying to keep a boyfriend while she tries to work, keep up with her schoolwork, find time to sleep, and eat as well would be nearly impossible. Not to mention it would become stressful and it wouldn't be far to her or whatever guy she was dating at the time.

She had decided on her own it would be better just to not try.

* * *

The auditions for the part of Drake were slow and very meticulous but she was managing to get through them. The casting directors had told her they were looking for someone with great chemistry with her. Jo was fine being the guinea pig for all the auditions but she almost wished there weren't so many guys here to audition for the part. After a while it started to seem more and more like a blur to her. As each guy coming in and coming out as she did her best to keep a bright smile on her face and being nice to each one.

Though she had to say one of them caught her attention more than the rest of them. She found him refreshing after each guy came in here. All of them seemed to be looking to become famous actors and were hoping their looks would just get them through this audition or through life in general. She wouldn't say she hated those types of people but they annoyed the crap out of her. She firmly believed that looks were not everything. Once this guy came in it was written all over his face that he wasn't looking to become famous by being here. He was just here.

It was something new. He brought something different to the character by doing so, he made it breath in a new way, and he gave it life. Out of all the guys she had gone through the audition with she thought Kendall Knight was the best out of all of them. Although the decision as to whether or not to cast him ultimately did not fall on her shoulders so she wondered whether or not Kendall would actually get the part.

The casting directors seemed much more interested in the guy who auditioned just after Kendall: Jett Stetson. Jo knew this was the kind of guy you could usually find in LA. He only cared about his looks and how hot he was. He was using those attributes to move through Hollywood. Jo had to honestly wonder what was happening. What people no longer needed to have the ability to act? They just needed to look good on camera? She wondered why they wanted Jett for the part. She had thought they said they were looking for chemistry between her and the actor would play opposite her. There wasn't much between her and Jett.

After the auditions were over the casting director asked her to stay while they went over the top actors they thought would be good for the show. As they made their way through the hundreds upon hundreds of guys who auditioned they quickly eliminated ones they would never consider, ones who were okay but not great, and others who didn't cut it. They managed to get it down two when Jo thought her head would explode from having to watch all these tapes after having to act with these guys. It had taken so long to get through all of these the directors decided to call it a night and just finish deciding tomorrow.

Jo was so happy. She was insanely tired after doing the same six scenes over and over with different guys some of whom had no business even acting. All she wanted to do was go home take a bath and then crawl into her nice, warm, comfy bed let her eyes slip closed for eight hours.

Since she had moved her to LA her and her father had been staying in a hotel but earlier in the week her father decided with her TV show role they should find some place more permanent. This past weekend they had packed their stuff and her father hired movers to take it over to some place called the Palm Woods. Jo had seen it online on its website. It was home to the future famous and it was a good deal with some very nice apartments. Her father sent her their room number around lunch time so she would be able to find her apartment. A cab driver dropped her off out front and she took a moment to take in her new home. She didn't know how long she would be here but it was going to be home for however long that was.

Jo wasn't expecting when she walked inside the Palm Woods to come face to face with none other than Kendall Knight. He was hanging out in the lobby with what looked like friends when he rose from his seat and slammed right into her. He caught her before she could lose her balance completely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He righted her back on her feet. "Oh, hey it's you."

"It's you too," she teased softly. Jo shook herself mentally when she realized she was grinning like an idiot at him with a breathy voice. Was she insane? She thought, after she barely knows this guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to barrel you over. I didn't see you." Kendall took a step back finally realizing he was still holding her tightly. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she said softly.

"Wait," Kendall said. "Do you live here?"

Jo nodded with a small smile. "Starting today I do. My dad got us a place here. And I should be getting up there now, I'm exhausted. It was nice seeing you again."

The guys he had been sitting with were staring at her with their mouths agape as she walked by them so she waved and gave them a small hello before she went over to the elevator. She pushed the up button and watched out of the corner of her eye as Kendall was jumped by his three friends. She stepped onto the elevator without bothering to hear what they were saying. She could guess they wanted to know who she was and whether or not they could ask her out or something like that. It didn't matter much to her at the moment; she was far too tired to care right now. All she wanted to do was get home and get in bed. Then she frowned, hopefully her dad had put the bed back together by now.

* * *

The following morning Jo went back to meet with the casting directors. She was informed the two guys they had managed to narrow it down to would be back in today as both of them were given a callback. Jo shrugged thankful she had gotten a good night's sleep or else she never would have been able to run lines because she would've forgotten them.

Jo went out into the waiting room where Jett Stetson and Kendall Knight were waiting patiently for their names to be called. Kendall was lying with his head against the wall while Jett was looking at himself in a mirror. He was fixing his hair in the mirror. Kendall seemed to be bored stiff. Jo called Jett into the room first as she was instructed to. They ran a different scene than they had the day before. The casting directors took notes as they watched in rapt attention. Once they finished Jo walked Jett back out of the room before turning to Kendall.

"You're up," Jo jerked a thumb towards the room behind her. Kendall nodded took a deep breath and followed Jo into the small cramped room. Today there were no stools on the backdrop. Kendall and Jo ran a different scene together as well for the people in the room. Once they were done Jo walked Kendall out as well. Today they didn't talk as they walked out but it was a comfortable silence together.

Jo went back into the room with the casting directors who were already in the middle of a heated discussion together. It seemed like they were arguing. Jo took a seat at the table listening carefully to the conversation.

"Knight is obviously the better actor," one said.

"More even tempered too, it seems. Not stuck-up." Another one interjected.

"I thought we wanted unknowns though," a different person said. "Kendall Knight is from Big Time Rush. He's definitely known. Jett isn't, case closed.

"The case is not closed," said the first. "He's better than Jett, we should go with him."

"If we want to stick with unknowns we should go with Jett." A fourth said.

"How is that fair?" The second said. "Knight was better we should give the part to him. That's what auditions are for, to choose the best actor or actress not to choose you because you're unknown. What kind of logic is that?"

"It's how we said we would do it so we should stick to our word." A fifth commented.

Jo was ready to blow up at them as this pointless debate went on and on for hours. She was hoping they could reach some kind of conclusion but instead they decided to put it to a vote. She carefully added up the votes.

"Jett it is," she said.

They also thought it would be a great idea if she called them later that night to tell them what their decision was. Jo honestly didn't want to break the bad news to Kendall herself but she also didn't think it was a good idea to argue with her bosses right now. After all she had only been working here for a few weeks. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for her career.

* * *

She was still deciding how to tell someone bad news when she bumped into Kendall again out by the pool. She was so lost in her own thoughts as she took a walk she didn't even notice Kendall before she slammed into him. Kendall spun around to see who it was before he started chuckling softly.

"We should stop meeting like this," his voice was teasing. "One of will eventually end up getting hurt." He saw the look on her face. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I hate to tell you this but Jett got the part." Jo said softly. She watched his face as he shrugged gently.

"It's okay. Like I told you, I'm not an actor." Kendall said softly. "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

Jo could see he was lying about something but she decided not to press the issue since he didn't seem to be lying about what he had said. There was something else there she didn't quite understand in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Jo said softly.

Before she even made it into the lobby she heard him call out to her. "Hey!"

"What's up?" She asked as she spun on her heel to look at him.

"Would you, uh, like to go out with me sometime? Like tonight?" The look on his face almost made her say yes before she could stop herself but she did. She kept her tongue in check. She couldn't help the butterflies erupting in her stomach even if she wanted to but she had promised herself she would focus on her career first. Boys later when everything else had fallen into place. She really didn't want to do this but she took a deep breath.

"I actually have a boyfriend, I'm sorry." Jo said regretfully. She didn't have to fake the regret in her voice in the slightest. "But we can still be friends right?"

"Right," Kendall said with the fakest smile she had ever seen. It looked so foreign on his face. Whenever Kendall smiled normally there was no doubt it was genuine. She figured since he was always himself he didn't use a fake smile very often. He started walking away and before she could stop herself she opened her mouth again.

"But we could still grab something to eat, friends eat." Jo said softly. Kendall nodded and walked over to her. "Pizza alright with you?"

"Perfect," he said softly.

* * *

**A.N. Here it is chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Feedback is welcomed. Good or bad! I would just like to know what you think about this story! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
